Kidnapped by One Direction
by NeonCupcake121
Summary: Scarlett lives alone, she doesn't have any friends and the only contact she has with her parents is from the checks they send to her every month. So maybe that's why she was kidnapped, she was the perfect target. No one would notice her absence…
1. Intro

Intro-

My name is Scarlett Rose, I am 17 years old with long brown hair, icy blue eyes and I have been kidnapped by one direction. If you told me a week ago that I was going to be kidnapped by one direction I would have laughed and called you crazy. But now here I am sitting in the air vents eating chocolate fudge pop tarts silently laughing as all five members of one directions run around below trying to find me. But don't let me get ahead of myself; let's go back to the start….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ✰ A Trip To The Store ✰

I was about to begin playing my Criminal Minds marathon when I realized the large lack of snack food.

There was a small store only a few blocks away from my apartment so I decided I would go there. It wasn't that cold out and it was only 7:30pm so I decided to go out with the sweats and short sleeve shirt I was wearing. 

Grabbing my keys and purse I made the short journey to the store. I walked into the store and gave a small smile to the cashier. We don't know each other's names or anything but we always give each other smiles and occasional waves.

I began walking down the aisles looking for a good snack, after ten minutes of browsing the shelves I decided on getting a bag of chips and a I put them in my shopping basket and made my way to the check out.

I couldn't wait to start my Criminal Minds marathon, I began thinking about what the next episode would be about when suddenly I was pulled out of my thought when I crashed into something or more like someone, Knocking their items to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said as I helped the boy pick up all his stuff. "Oh no, it was my fault" he said as I handed him his last item "I'm Harry by the way." I gave him a small smile "Scarlett." I couldn't help but notice his stunning green eyes, but he seemed to only be looking at my body which was making me uncomfortable. "so, are you new around here?" I asked "I don't think I've seen you around." "Yeah, I'm just staying here for a couple days with some friends." "oh cool, well I better get going before it gets too dark" I said ending the conversation "Bye, I hope to see you around" he called after me "same to you."

I paid for my items and made my way out the store. on my way home I got the odd feeling of being followed, I turned around but saw nothing. _Stop being so paranoid! You've been watching too much Criminal Minds._ I kept walking and soon I was at my apartment I unlocked the door and walked in slipping my shoes off and putting my food on the coffee table.

I settled down to start my Criminal Minds marathon when I heard a frantic meowing; I got up once again and walked to my kitchen opening the small window. "Hey kitty" I cooed letting the cat come through the window. This cat comes to my house often, I'm pretty sure the cat has an owner but I don't mind the company.

The cat was halfway through the window when it began hissing "What's wrong kitty?" I questioned. The cat seemed to be looking at something behind me; I turned around seeing Harry the boy from the store.

He lunges at me and I scream dodging him, _what was this guy doing in my house?! Did he following me?! _Panicking I grabbed my phone and ran into the bathroom locking the door. Quickly I dialed 911 and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked "Please, You've got to help me! PLEASE!" I sobbed into the phone. "Please try to calm down, what is you're emergency?" I calmed myself down the best I could then spoke; "there's someone in my house!" there was a slight pause than the lady spoke. "Please tell me your name and your home address." I could hear the boy banging on the bathroom door "My name is Scarlett, my address is 29 melr-" I was cut off as the bathroom door was knocked down, but now not only was Harry there but also four other boys. "Please help me!" I screamed into the phone before it was snatched away.

_This is just sick! I'm being kidnapped in my own home! _I made my last attempt to escape by running under Harrys legs and dodging the other boys; I ran into my room and dove under my bed. I sucked in my breath as I heard footsteps running down the hall. "Where the hell did she go?!" I heard one of them ask angrily; I heard footsteps coming into my room and I watched as a pair of feet walked around my room. My heart was beating so fast and hard, that I was scared the person in my room might hear it. After a few minutes the person gave up searching my room and when to look somewhere else.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding; my mind was racing. _I wasn't going to get kidnapped! Maybe the boys would get tired of looking for me and leave, or maybe the police will track my call and arrest them._ Suddenly I heard the footsteps again and I was grabbed by the legs and pulled out from under the bed.

I began to scream and struggled, "PLEASE! STOP, JUST LET ME GO" "Shh… don't scream babe, it'll all be over soon." Harry's husky voice purred in my ear. He put a sweet smelling rag over my nose and mouth holding me down, I've seen a lot of kidnap movies so I knew what was happening. Harry was trying to drug me! I held my breath refusing to let the drugs win. Harry noticed my stubbornness and whispered in my ear "stubborn one aren't you?" he began inching his hand under my shirt causing me to gasp and breathe in the chloroform, I felt my mind getting hazy and my vision was getting blurry. I felt the rag being taken away from my face, Harry called to his friends to "Start the car" and I felt myself being picked up and carried away.

This scared me, my vision was slowly getting darker and soon I would be at the mercy of a boy I had met less than an hour ago and four others. For all I know I could end up dead by the end of the night. I tried to fight off the darkness that was taking over but I soon failed and when limp in Harry's arms.

Later I woke up to quiet talking; "Well now what?" I opened my eyes a little bit to survey my surrounding. It seemed as though I was in the back of a van close to a door. _I wonder if these creeps were smart enough to lock the doors… _slowly I inched closer to the door with my eyes on the boys in the seats in front of me. I took a peek out the window seeing how fast we were going. _Would I even survive if I jumped out of a car going at this speed?! _I weighed my chances of surviving and decided to take my chances. I reached for the door handle when suddenly the car swerved causing me to fly into the other side of the van.

I let out a yelp of pain causing all heads to turn to me. The van was plunged into silence until Harry spoke "Well look who's awake." "Please;" I said trying to reason with him "just let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear." Harry only smirked "Not going to happen sweetheart" I inwardly cringed at his words, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the boy coming closer to me holding the rag that was undoubtedly soaked in chloroform. He quickly lunged at me but I moved out the way, he grabbed my arm and tried to pin me down. "LET ME GO! PLEASE" I panicked "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I managed to struggle out of his grip. "A little help here!" the boy barked at the others.

Panicking I did the first thing I could think of, i quickly crawled over the car door and opened it, "NOO!" the boys screamed as they tried to stop me but it was no use and I jumped, the breath caught in my throat as I closed my eyes and pulled my knees close to my chest. I had a split second to prepare myself for the hard landing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ✰ Lettie ✰

I yelped out in pain as my head hit the ground, it seemed as though all the air had been knocked out of my lungs, luckily the upper half of me had landed on a patch of grass saving me from too much damage to the head but I could feel the hard pavement ripping at my pants causing my knees to bleed, quickly I tried to regain my breath.

The van swerved and headed towards me. In a flash I was up and running trying to ignore the burning pain in my knees and the painful head ache. I kept running until I was out of breath and had to stop because of the pain in my knees and my feet which were bloody from running without shoes and had small rocks where imbedded in them.

I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was still on the road but I was by what seemed to be a small forest, I decided to take a break and try to catch my breath. I was a fast runner so I knew I would have time to rest before the boys caught up.

I went into the forest and sat behind one for the trees. Catching my breath I started to formulate a plan. _I have no idea where I am and I don't know how long I've been out for. For all I know I could be in a different city or even country!_I looked up at the sky. It was dark out meaning I had only been out for an hour or so, that is unless I had been asleep for days.

I ran my hand through my hair noticing it was still smooth and unknotted, this relived me. It indicated that I had only been out for a short period of time, not long enough for my hair to get knotted. I still had a horrible head ache so I decided to put my mind to rest for a while and fix up my feet. I did my best to remove the small rocks imbedded in my feet before ripping of the bottom leg parts of my pants and wrapping up my feet with them. I then used a bit of my shirt to dab up some of the blood off my knees.

Once I was done I rested my head against the tree and took a deep breath. I was absolutely exhausted! I closed my eyes and rested _hopefully these boys will get tired of looking for me and I can find people help me. I will go home and if the boys come looking for me there, I will have cops waiting._Suddenly I heard a twig snap, my eyes went wide and I go ready to run if I needed to.

"Oh Scarlett, come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard Harry call "We know you're in here!" called one of his other friends. This was one of my worst nightmares, being hunted down in a dark forest. I peeked out from behind the tree but saw nothing, _I need to get out of this forest without them noticing and get as far away from them as possible!_ Once again my heart was beating fast as I snuck out of the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I made my way out of the forest and looked around. _Why does it have to be so dark?! I'll never find my way home when it's dark like this._I felt the urge to break down crying, _what did I do to deserve this?_I began taking uneven breaths trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly a cloth was put over my mouth and nose causing me to breath in the sweet smelling drug once again. The cloth was removed from my mouth and nose when my knees went limp. I was picked up bridle style and carried away. I looked up expecting to see Harry but instead I saw a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I said just above a whisper as tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "Because I miss you, and I want you back Lettie." _Lettie…_that name tugged at my heart _why does that sound so familiar?_"I just want to go home, take me home!" I said fighting off the darkness. "We are going home, shh... Just go to sleep" "no!" I sobbed still fighting off the darkness; I began struggling in his arms. I managed to get out of his arms and I began crawling away. More tears streamed down my face from the pain from my knees, the boy picked me up once again. "Just go to sleep Lettie, everything is going to be okay." They boy cooed petting my hair. I sobbed as the darkness and exhaustion took over and I fell asleep in the arms of a boy I didn't even know the name of.

**Louis POV**

"Oh my Lettie, how could I have let you slip away? But don't worry I won't let you slip away again." I cooed as a carried her in my arms back to the van.

I went back to find the boys so we could go home. "Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam!" I called "I got her!" We all piled into the van and began the rest of the drive home. "She's a fighter isn't she?" Zayn remarked, I signed "She was never like this before" "I guess people change." "I guess so."

The rest of the car ride was silent other than small remarks and jokes. When we finally got to our flat I picked Scarlett up and carried her to the spare room. I tucked her into the bed and walked out the room "I won't let you slip away again!" and with that I locked the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ✰ Escape Plan ✰

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a cozy bed _oh thank god that was just a weird dream!_ I rolled over to the edge of my bed to get out, only to find that my bed was much bigger. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my bed, this wasn't even my room! I started to panic _oh god oh god oh god! That wasn't a dream!_ I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door and tried the yank it open, but to my dismay it was locked.

I heard a noise behind me and spun around to see the curly haired boy. My mind was in panic mode and I couldn't remember his name, suddenly he took a step, coming closer to me. I slowly started to back away as he came closer. My back hit the wall and I knew there was no were else to go. He was still coming closer and it was starting to scare me, he was getting way to close! _This is too much!_ Panicking I did the only thing I could think of, I started screaming.

The curly haired boy quickly placed his hand over my mouth "Shh! It's okay! Shh!" He said franticly. And that's when I went ballistic. It wasn't okay! Nothing is okay right now! I just got kidnapped and I'm going to be here for who knows how long! And to make it worse I am locked in a room with some curly haired freak who watches me sleep! THIS IS NOT OKAY! I began thrashed around and screamed against his hand. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That's when I started screaming profanities in my mind. _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Now more of them are coming_. The curly haired boy must have heard the footsteps to because he quickly removed his hand from my mouth.

That's when I quickly ran to the corner and hid my face in my knees. I do this a lot, sit in corners I mean. It makes me feel safer knowing that no one can get me from behind. The door slammed open and the four other boys came in. "HARRY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING!" one of the boys yelled. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" Harry says.

By this point I was shaking and hyperventilating. Also talking to myself in my mind, yeah I do that. _Calm down, breath in,out,in,out_. _We're going to get out of here._ Suddenly I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder "Are you okay?" Said a guy with an Irish accent. _Mmhh.. sexy! If he didn't kidnap me he could have had potential! No! Not sexy! Bad bad bad._ "Are you okay?" The Irish boy asked again he reached out and brushed some hair away from my face. _Holy freaking shit_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed with a look of horror on my face. The Irish boy jumped back scared. "I'm sorry!"

I looked around only to see that the other guys were looking at me. _Why are they looking at me?! Stop looking at me_; slowly I put my head back on my knees. It was silent for a while and after a few quiet mumbles that I could not make out I heard footsteps going down stairs.

Thinking that the boys had left I looked up to find that then had left, all except for one. What made me uncomfortable was how close he was to me. Slowly he sat down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. _What's with these guys and touching me?!_ I peeked up at him noticing his brown eyes and brown hair.

In a soft voice the boy spoke "I'm sorry if we scared you, we really didn't mean to-" _yeah, because breaking into my house and dragging me out from under my bed, drugging me and hunting me down in a dark forest totally wouldn't be scary_. I thought sarcastically. I looked up and noticed the boy was looking at me. _I think he asked me something…_ "What?" I asked "I asked if you were hungry." The boy said. "no, I'm not hungry" that was a lie. I was hungry but I'm as sure as hell not going to eat any food they offer me, they probably poisoned it or something! I'm not taking any chances! "Well I'll being you some food anyway;" the boy said as he got up "just in case you get hungry later." I didn't reply as the boy walked out the room and closed the door.

_Escape time!_I quickly ran to the door hoping that it hadn't gotten locked; sadly the odds were not in my favour. I looked around the room looking for another way out, and my eyes landed on the windows _aha!_ I ran over to the windows trying to pry them open. And with one hard tug I got it open. I took a look out the window and instantly felt dizzy. _I must be on the hundredth floor or something!_ I looked around for a way to get to the ground when I noticed a tree.

I climbed up onto the window sill and shivered as a cold wind blow against my bare skin. I was still in my ripped pants and short sleeved shirt. I took a quick breath as I ran what I had to do though my mind, all I had to do was climb out the window, walk on the ledge and jump into the tree climbing down to safety.

I was about to climb onto the ledge when I heard something clatter to the ground and I was pulled back into the room and pushed to the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY" the boy from before screamed in my face "LOUIS, LOUIS GET IN HERE!" I heard loud footsteps and the brown haired boy who drugged me in the forest came running in "What?! What is it? What happened?!" he asked franticly. "She tried to kill herself! By jumping out the window!" _kill myself? From jumping out the window?! No,no!_ A look of pain washed over Louis face, "Why would you do this to me Lettie?" he asked, _again with that name! Why did it sound so familiar?_

"I wasn't trying to kill myself" I mumbled quietly "Don't lie to me Lettie, don't even try!" Louis said angrily as he began dragging me out of the room and into a different one. "I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice!" he pushed me into what seemed to be a small closet then closed and locked the door. Instantly I began panicking, I never did well locked in small spaces. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! LET ME OUT" I screamed, I started to feel dizzy _I think the walls are closing in on me!_"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I banged on the door with my fists until they were raw and bloody.

No one came to let me out, so soon I had resorted to sobbing on the floor with blood chilling screams ever so often. _I'm never going to get out of here! I'm going to die here; no one is looking for me! The police probably thought it was a prank call._I sobbed and screamed but that did nothing. Soon I was just sitting on the floor taking uneven breaths. _I should have gone faster, if I had gone faster I wouldn't have been caught, I would have gotten away._I rested my head against the wall and tried to calm myself and even out my breathing. _Why does Louis keep calling me Lettie and why does it sound so familiar?_

I sat there thinking and I soon began to figure it out. Lettie was a nickname, my nickname from when I was a child maybe, _but how did Louis know about it?_ I sat with my head against the cool wall as I thought.

**Louis POV**

"Why would she try to kill herself?" Niall asked with a sad look on his face "Yeah, you'd think that she'd be happy that she gets to see her own-"Zayn said but I cut him off "I don't think she knows" "what do you mean?" Liam asked "well I haven't seen her in a couple years…." "A couple years?" Harry asked "how do you know if we even took the right girl?!" "I just do okay?!" I replied annoyed. I noticed that Scarlett's screaming had stopped, "Could one of you go check on Scarlett?" I asked looking around the room waiting for someone to reply.

"I'll go check on her" Niall volunteered as he got up and made his way upstairs. I did feel about bad about locking Scarlett in the closet but I couldn't risk her escaping. "Where are we going to put Scarlett now?" Liam asked breaking the silence that had formed. "I don't know, guess I didn't really think about that." I admitted "it has be somewhere where she can get out." Zayn said. "Maybe the room next to yours" Liam suggested "that one only has one small window and it can't be opened!" "Or we could keep her in one of our rooms;" harry suggested "so we can watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything bad" he quickly added.

"I say we put her in the room by mine and if worst comes to worst we will keep her in our rooms" I said making the decision "we can take shifts"

**Scarlett's POV**

My eyes widened as I heard the closet door unlock, the door opened and I saw the blonde hair boy with the Irish accent. "Hey" he said awkwardly, I didn't reply and just looked up at him. "Louis just wanted me to check on you" he spoke "to make sure you where alright." I still didn't reply and only blinked at him. "You don't talk much, do you?" the boy said coming a bit closer and sitting down a few meters away from me, Close up he looked about eighteen or nineteen.

Gathering my courage I opened my mouth "Why am I here?" I asked quietly "ha-ha she speaks." The boy joked ignoring my question. "W-why am I here?" I asked again but this time a bit louder, this time the boy signed "I'm sorry love, I can't really tell you. I don't even know the full reason myself." "oh" was all I said as I looked down "can I at least know your name?" I asked once again looking up "Niall" the boy said holding out his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds before intertwining my own hand in it and shaking.

I smiled a bit, _I think I made a new friend and maybe if I'm nice enough to him he'll help me escape!_ "I'm I going to have to stay in this closet forever?" I asked him with a pout and big eyes, I could see him mentally 'awwing' at my face. "I would think not!" he replied.

Just then my stomach made the sound of a dying whale; quickly I placed my hands over my stomach _well that was embarrassing!_Niall laughed a bit at my embarrassment "You must be hungry" Niall remarked "I guess Liam dropped your food when he saw you about to-"he stopped talking for a moment. "Never mind, how about I go make you something to eat!" he said getting up "could I.. go with you." I asked nervously "oh sure" Niall replied as he extended his arm out to help me up. I sat still for a moment not sure if I should accept his help or not, I made a quick decision and grabbed on to his arm so he could help me up. "Thanks" I said without making eye contact.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ✰ Bathroom Window Escape ✰

**Scarlett's POV**

I began walking down the hall with Niall by my side. He had a tight grip on my shirt probably making sure I couldn't run away. I began memorizing the house and which door led where. I was already planning my next escape.

We kept walking but then slowed down at an arch way that led into what seemed to be the living room. Sitting in the room was Harry, Louis, Liam and another boy who I didn't know the name of. Not wanting to be seen by them I did my best to hurry to where ever the kitchen was.

When we finally got to the kitchen I couldn't help but gasp. The kitchen was massive and no doubtedly filled with food!

"You can sit here;" Niall said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto the kitchen counter. I let out a small squeak when his hands touched me but I don't think he noticed. I wasn't use to being touched; especially by a guy. "What would you like, love?" Niall asked as he opened drawers and cupboards. "Umm... what's there to have?" I replied quietly, unsure of what to ask for. "Well you can have a sandwich, soup, pasta, cereal, I'm pretty sure we have some left over pizza in the fridge..." he said as he opened the fridge looking around. "I'll just have some pasta, i-if that's okay" I said awkwardly without making eye contact. "Sure!" Niall said as he reached into the cupboard for the pasta.

I watched closely as Niall boiled the water and add the pasta, and that's when I got an idea. Using as much courage as I could muster, I spoke "Niall?" I said in a cute sounding voice "can I go to the washroom? It's an emergency" I looked up at Niall and saw a conflicting look in his eyes. "but don't you want yo-" "Please!" I begged crossing my legs and making a face for emphasis. Niall frowned trying to make up his mind. _Please work!_

Niall turned off the stove and looked at me with a sigh, "follow me." I followed after him as he led me to the bathroom. I stepped into the small room, closing the door.

I surveyed the room and my eyes landed on a small window just above the toilet. Cautiously looking back at the door I notice a dark shadow under the door. "I can't go when you're standing there." I called out. In a matter of seconds the shadow moves away from the door. "just hurry up!"

I quickly peed, then went to the sink turning it on to make it sound like I was washing my hands. I left the water on and hurried over to the window, stepping onto the toilet and pulling the window open. "Are you almost done?" Niall called to me, "Almost!" I called back as I hoisted myself through the window.

Soon I was out the window and sneaking to the front yard. I passed another window and peaked in. it led into the living room where Harry, Louis, Liam and the other boy had sat but now only Harry and Liam sat there, brushing it off I continued to the front yard. The house was surrounded by a large fence and the gate was now in sight.

I suddenly went into a full on sprint towards the gate. I grabbed onto it and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. I looked up to see a large padlock on the fence keeping it closed, my hands clenched in frustration before I quickly grabbed onto the fence again and began climbing up.

"Lettie? Lettie! SCARLETT!" I heard someone scream, and without turning around I already knew it was Louis. I began climbing faster trying to get over the fence before he could get me. I was about to jump off the fence when what was left of my pants got stuck on the fence. _No no no! This can't be happening! Not now!_

I managed to tear my pants free and jump off the fence just before Louis could grab at me. I winced a bit as my feet hit the ground; they were still wrapped in shreds of my pants.

_Suckers!_I began running down the street, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! MY NAME IS SCA-" I was cut off by someone tackling me to the ground. I looked up and came face to face with the boy that I didn't know the name of. "Please! You need to let me go! I've been kidnapped!" I said in a panic.

The boy got off of me and lifted me up. I smiled thinking he was going to let me go, but he didn't. He kept a firm grip on my arm until Louis and the other boys came.

"Lettie you can't just run away like that!" Louis scolded me as if I was a child. Up close he looked about twenty, only three years older than me. So who is he to think of me as a child?!

Louis and the boy I didn't know the name of began dragging back to the house. "STOP! LET ME GO!" I began struggling against them, doing my best to make a scene "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" "Could you stop screaming?!" the boy I didn't know the name of hissed as he slapped a hand over my mouth.

I let out a muffled yelp as his hand connected with my mouth. _Well that probably just busted my lip!_

Before I knew it I was back in the confines of the house, I clutched my hands into fists once again, _this is hopeless can't run because they are always one step ahead of me._I was lead into a new room that I had never seen before. The boys left without a words and closed the door behind them.

My heart began to beat fast and my fingers twitched a bit. They hadn't stopped to lock the door, I had heard no key sound, they hadn't even stopped when the door closed. I decided to wait a few minutes to make sure they were away from the door before trying to open it.

_What if it's a trick_I thought to myself as my hand rested on the door knob _what if they are just testing me to see if I'll run?_I decided to push those thoughts aside and turn the knob.

I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. _What? Why won't the door open?!_I jiggled the handle but still nothing. I examined the door and noticed there wasn't even a keyhole. _What is this?!_And that's when I realized it. It was a door that automatically locked from the outside.

I was once again locked in. I scanned to room and my eyes landed on a small window, I sighed in frustration when I got closer. It was too small for me to fit through, _unless.._I thought to myself _if I lose weight I might be able to fit. But that will take time, a lot of time._

I walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down; _losing weight will have to be my back up plan. Right now I need a plan that can be put into action in the next 24 hours._

I began to think about what to do next, when suddenly I heard a **knock knock knock**coming from down stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ✰The Knock On The Door✰

**Louis POV**

**Knock knock knock**we looked at each other with wide eyes. The boys where probably all thinking the same thing as me, _shit, we're busted!_"Well someone answer it!" Zayn spoke up. All eyes turned towards me, "fine" I mumbled as I nervously made my way to the door.

I rested my hand on the door knob before taking a deep breath and pulling it open. "Louis dear, could you be so very kind as to tell me why there was a young lady running around in torn up clothes and screaming in your yard?" the old lady from next door questioned me.

"Oh her... umm... she's my sister, half-sister I mean, she's uh not right in the head and I'm taking care of her" I said hesitantly

"Oh my, Louis I never knew you were so kind. God bless your soul!"

"Well it was the best I could do and I was glad to help."

"Well, I'd very much like to meet her."

_Yeah, like that's ever going to happen_"I'm sure she'd love to meet you." I lied

**"HELP ME I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED MY NAME IS SCARLETT, PLEASE HELP ME!"**I heard Scarlett begin screaming. "I'd better go calm her down, it was nice talking to you." I said ending our conversation. She gave me a sympathetic look before turning to walk away. _Well that went quite well,_I thought to myself as I began walking up the stairs to where Scarlett was.

**Scarlett's POV**

My heart began to beat faster and faster as I headed foots coming closer to the room I was in, _whoever was at the door is coming up and I'm going to be saved!_"I'm in here!" I called as I began banging on the door hoping they would follow the sound and come faster.

After a couple seconds I heard the door handle jiggle and I watched with excitement as the door was pulled open, I looked up to see the face of my saver, when my eyes landed on Louis. _No, NO! This must be some kind of sick joke!_

Louis took a step into the room as I began moving back. "Listen here Lettie, and listen good," he began, stepping closer with every word. "I'm not going to let you get away, so you might as well stop trying because it's no use." I felt my back hit the wall and I knew I had nowhere else to go. "You got that?" he said with a menacing voice, all I could do was nod my head in fear.

"Good, now I suggest you go to bed. It's been a long day." And with that Louis walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. I stood there staring at the door for a second before walking over to it calmly.

"Louis..." I called out knowing he was still close enough to hear "Louuuisss"

"I'm not going to open the door Lettie." I heard Louis' voice from the other side of the door.

"Come closer to the door, I want to tell you something..."

I heard shuffling as Louis moved closer to the door, "what?"

"Louis;" I started out with a whisper

"Yes, Lettie?"

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I began kicking the door "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! LET ME OUT!"

"No Lettie. This is for your own good." And with that Louis hurried away, trying to get out of earshot. But this just caused me to yell louder.

"FUCK YOU, YOU KIDNAPPING PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU AND ALL YOUR KIDNAPPER FRIENDS!"

I continuously kicked at the door and even threw a lamp that had been sitting on a dresser. I kicked until there were hundreds of dents covering the door before I grew too tired to carry on.

"Fuck you," I mumbled under my breath "if you won't let me out, then I won't let you in."

I began pulling the dresser that once held the lamp towards the door and successfully barricaded myself in. I decided I might as well prop the lamp up against the door too, just for good measure.

Satisfied with my work I made my way over to the soft looking bed and sat down. Only now did it become apparent to me of how hungry I truly was. Unable to stop myself I began thinking about the bag of chips and I had bought right before this whole ordeal, the salty goodness of the chips and the fizzy glory of the all going to waste.

These thoughts only made me feel hungrier and my stomach rumbled loudly making me even more aware.

_I wonder if they'll try and feed me again, at this rate if I have to wait any longer I'll have no choice but to eat whatever they give me._

My stomach gave another rumble and I decided it would be best to not think about my hunger. I racked my mind trying to find other things to think about. But due to my stomach rumbling ever few minutes, I was finding it quit difficult to focus on anything else. I decided the best solution was to simply try and fall asleep.

Lying quietly on the bed I allowed my mind to go blank and my eyes to close. It took a while to fall asleep but with time I felt my eyes grow heavy and soon sleep over took me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ✰ Breakfast ✰

**Louis' POV**

I walked back down the stairs, listening to the sound of Lettie banging on the door. The bangs were so loud that I feared she might actually break down the door.

"Why are you so adamant on keeping this chic?" Zayn asked once I was back in the sitting room.

"She clearly doesn't want to be here." Liam stated.

"She just doesn't know what's good for her, she doesn't understand." I said back hotly, beginning to feel desperate.

"I'm with Louis." Niall said sitting down beside me.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, shocked that anyone would agree with me on the matter.

"Uh, I don't know... I just agree." Niall mumbled.

**Niall's POV**

That was a lie. I knew exactly why. But I wasn't going to say it. Especially not to Louis. I didn't know how he would react and I wouldn't want to risk getting a negative reaction.

But there was just something about Lettie, something that I didn't want to let go of.

"I'm so glad she's finally stopped yelling!" Harry commented, rubbing his head.

"She was giving me a major head ache!" Zayn added.

"I'll go check on her." I offered, taking any chance I could get to see her again, to talk to her.

"No." Louis said "she's fine."

"Are you sure?" I insisted "I don't mind."

"Niall, she's fine." Louis repeated, this time sounding a bit suspicious.

I didn't want him to question why I was being so persistent, so I didn't bring up the offer again.

"On another topic," Liam spoke up, sensing the growing tension. "Simon wants to meet with us tomorrow. We have to be on the office by 12:00pm."

A visible look of nervousness come over Louis' face.

"Why does Simon always want to have meetings with us?" Harry asked sounding annoyed "we're on a break for a reason."

"As far as I know he has some news for us, and he said he wanted to talk to Louis about something. He wouldn't say what..." Liam replied.

" I can't go, I need to make sure Lettie doesn't leave!" Louis insisted.

"He said he wants to see all of us Louis, especially you." Liam said.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"You know..." I said hesitantly " I can stay back and make sure she doesn't leave."

"But Simon-" Zayn began.

"It's Louis that Simon really wants to see, and you guys can just tell me the news when you get back." I said cutting him off.

"Well what are we supposed to tell Simon when you don't show up?" Zayn asked.

"Just tell him I was to sick to come."

Louis thought about it for a moment, as if weighing his options before agreeing to my offer.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some sleep." Harry said looking at the time. " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We all decided it would be best to get some sleep and went to our rooms.

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up to the sound of loud banging on the door. I was momentarily confused until I rolled over and saw the dresser I had used to barricade the door. I smiled before rolling back over and placing the pillow over my head in hopes of drowning out the loud noise.

But sadly to my annoyance, the pillow didn't block out much of the noise and as the seconds went by the banging only grew louder and louder when I assume Louis got the other boys to help.

Sighing in annoyance, I sat up in the bed and watched as the dresser was ever so slightly being pushed with each bang of the door.

A couple minutes went by and finally the dresser was pushed far enough for the door to be opened wide enough for a hand to be pushed through.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of an arm and hand come from the crack of the open door, feeling around and pushing at the dresser.

Finally the dresser was pushed away from the door and the boys stormed in.

"What'd you do that for?!" Louis asked angrily.

"Do what?" I replied innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just trying to get some sleep here and you started banging all around the house!"

"You are not to move the furniture of this room around." Louis scolded me like a child.

"Oh fuck off dad." I said sarcastically.

A look of shock came over his face and the faces of the other boys.

"Don't speak to me like that!" He said angrily.

"Well then don't speak to **me** like that!" I retorted.

Liam stepped in between us, trying to break the tension.

"Come down stairs Scarlett-" he began.

"Yeah? And why should i?" I challenged.

"Breakfast." He said simply

The word alone triggered a rumble from my stomach and without a word I followed the boys out the room.

"You know Lettie," Harry whispered from behind me "you're showing a lot of skin in that outfit of yours."

I looked down at my torn clothes and instantly felt embarrassed and at the same time annoyed at the way Harry pointed it out.

I stopped suddenly causing Harry to crash into me.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of the other boys.

"HARRY!" Zayn scolded as he placed himself between us.

I smirked as I continued walking and found myself once again in the huge kitchen. On the counter was six plates of pancakes. My eyes widened at the sight and it didn't even have time to question before I was stuffing my face.

"Wow, calm down," Niall laugh "it's like you haven't eaten in days."

I swallowed my bite before looking up at him. "Yeah? Well maybe that's because I actually haven't eaten it days." I spat harshly before going back to eating.

No one said anything and they too began eating.

I soon finished my plate of pancakes and looked up at the boys.

"Is there anything else to eat?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Check the fridge." Zayn suggested.

Without hesitation I threw open the door to the large fridge and looked at its contents. I began pulling food out the fridge and then I moved on to the cupboards. Rummaging around, pulling out food.

Once I had made a sizeable pile I began to eat. Everything tasted so good and I felt like a bottomless pit as I took bite after bite.

**Niall's POV**

"Well we should get going to meet Simon." Liam said once the other boys had finished eating.

"Make sure she doesn't leave Niall, okay?" Louis said nervously as he looked over at her.

Scarlett was deep in her own world as she ate and played no attention to what the boys were saying.

"I know Louis, I won't let her leave. I promise." I assured him.

"We should be back by 4:00pm at the latest." Liam informed me.

"Got it." I said as I walked with them to the door.

"Bye Niall." The boys chorused as they walked out the door to the awaiting car.

"Bye guys." I said as I shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

_Finally, alone with Lettie. Maybe now I'll be able to gain her trust..._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ✰ Too Much Food ✰

**Scarlett's POV**

Soon I had finished off the food and was looking around for more. Shockingly or not so shockingly I was still hungry. I found a box of cereal in another cupboard and began to eat straight from the box. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me, hard!

I quickly began to feel shaky and light headed. Using the counter to support me, I took deep breaths trying to sooth the nausea and make my way to the sink to get a class of water.

I drank it slowly but it still don't help. Feeling extremely weak, I sat down on the cold tile floor. Only now did I realize the cold sweat I was having.

I rested my head on my knees as another wave of nausea hit me.

"Lettie?" Came Niall's voice, sounding worried.

All I could do was groan quietly between breaths.

Niall came around the corner and saw me.

"Scarlett! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked sounding even more worried then before.

I didn't answer and lay down on the ground letting the cold tiles touch my skin.

Niall made a move to get me up but I stopped him.

"Please, don't touch me." I whispered between breaths.

Once again I was hit by another wave of nausea.

"Where's the bathroom?" I breathed out

"Down the hallway."

Shakily I pushed myself off the ground and using the counter to support me I began stumbling to the hallway.

I could barely walk once I no longer has the support of the counter and Niall quickly ran to my side, helping me walk. This time I didn't protest.

Once I was in the bathroom I fell to me knees at the toilet and threw up everything I had just eaten.

My throat burned and I had the most awful taste in my mouth.

Once I was done, I sat back against the bathtub, and after wiping my mouth I began to sob.

_I was so hungry and now I can't even hold down the food I have just eaten!_

I continued to sob as Niall came to my side.

"Come on Lettie," he said as he helped me stand up. "You should have a bath. It'll help."

Niall turned on the warm water and let the bath begin to fill up. Then he began to gently take off my shirt.

"N-no." I said, still feeling weak "I can do it myself."

"Sorry." He quickly said as he stepped back.

I begin to take off my shirt, but then I stop.

"Could you... Uh..." I hesitated looking over at Niall then the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said as he quickly left and closed the door.

I could still see the shadow of his feet under the door but I was happy for the privacy I did have.

Slowly I took off my clothes, if you could even call them that at this point and lowered myself into the bathtub.

The warm water of the bath felt amazing as it instantly relaxed my muscles.

I closed my eyes and allowed the water to relax me. When I opened them again, I couldn't help but notice how dirty the water had become.

_Well I guess that's what happened when you don't shower for such a long time..._

Slowly I began scrubbing at the dirt on my skin and washing it out of my hair. Once I was done, I looked down at the now brown water. I pulled the plug, letting the water go down and used the shower head to rinse off.

My skin felt smooth and clean as I stepped out the bath and looked around the bathroom.

_I don't want to put my dirty torn clothes back on._

I opened a cupboard under the sink and found a stack of clean white towels. I grabbed one and wrapped it around myself.

As I stood up, I came face to face with my own reflections. My wet hair sticking against my face and the bags under my eyes that were only amplified by my pale skin. There were small scratches on my cheek, which I assume were from trying to escape the van.

I put a hand to my face, only to notice the scabs on my knuckles.

_From banging on the door..._

I stepped back from the mirror and let the towel drop.

Looking at my body I saw my scrapped up knees and many small cuts littering my body. I also couldn't help but notice the bruises on my arms and legs.

_I'm not sure where I got those from... Probably one of my failed escape plans..._

Luckily it looked like they were healing and wouldn't be there for much longer.

"Scarlett?" Niall called from outside the door. "You okay in there?"

Quickly I pulled the towel back around myself.

"I have nothing to wear... I don't want to put my dirty clothes back on!" I called out.

"One second!" I heard Niall scrabble from the door and up the stairs.

He was back a moment later, knocking on the door.

"Open it a bit and I'll give you something to wear." He called through the door.

I swing the door open and looked up at his shocked and wide eyed face.

"Thanks." I said as I extended my hand waiting for him to give me the clothes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh yeah, no problem." Niall said placing the clothes in my outstretched arms.

I closed the door and shook my head laughing a little bit.

I looked down at the clothes in my arms. A black sports short and grey sweat pants. I looked back down at the pile of dirty torn clothes.

_I really don't want to have to put on my dirty bra and underwear again..._

I made a decision and just put on the shirt and pants. The pants were a little big so I used the stings to tie it as tight as I could.

Once I was dressed, I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Niall was standing there waiting outside the door.

"I heated up some soup." He said once he saw me "it'll fill you up without making you sick."

I followed him back to the kitchen and sat down in front of a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

My stomach rumbled at the sight of it and instantly I picked up my spoon and began eating.

"Slow down Lettie, don't eat so fast." Niall said as he sat down beside me.

I did my best to slow my eating but it was very difficult because I was so hungry.

As I was finishing my soup, I began to feel sleepy. The warm bath, soft clothes and chicken soup really tired me out and I began to rub my eyes.

"Are you tired Lettie?" Niall asked.

"Just a little bit.." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Once you finish your soup we can relax on the couch and watch some TV." He offered "how's that sound?"

I smiled up at him and nodded my approval. Excited to relax somewhere comfy I finished my soup and followed Niall into the sitting room.

Niall sat down on the couch first and I sat down next, on the end farthest from him. Niall looked over but didn't say anything.

I slouched down on the couch and rested my head on the arms rest. The sun from the window came though and shone of me, warming my body.

"Let's see what's on." Niall said as he turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels.

Slowly I let my eyes slide closed as I listened to the sound of the channels changing and felt the warm sun on my body.

**Niall's POV**

"There doesn't seem to be much on..." I said.

When I got no reply I looked over at Scarlett. She was peacefully asleep in the sun.

I turned off the TV and taking a chance, I move over to sit closer to her. Reaching out my hand, I touched her face. Her cheek felt like silk under my fingers. I traced her cheeks and her lips, they were so soft.

I couldn't help but think about when Scarlett opened the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel. She looked so amazing.

_What I wouldn't give to kiss her right now..._

I took a lock of her hair that was now dry and held it between my fingers.

_She really does have gorgeous hair._

I began to gently comb through it with my fingers, getting out all the little tangles. She had such soft and lovely hair.

_How amazing it would be if she was sleeping on me..._

Carefully, I placed my hands under Scarlett's body and lay her down with her head on my lap.

Scarlett stirred for a moment as if she were about to wake up.

"Shhh... Just relax Scarlett. Its okay." I whispered to her.

And with that she fell back asleep.

Once again I began to trace over her lips and cheeks.

"You're so gorgeous Lettie.." I whispered at her sleeping form.

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up from my short nap, but I was not quite ready to fully wake up yet so I didn't open my eyes.

"Shhh... Just relax Scarlett. Its okay." I heard Niall's voice whisper.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit to look through my eyelashes before quickly closing them again.

_WHAT IS GOING ON?! I WAS SITTING ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE IF THE COUCH AND NOW I HAVE MY HEAD IN NIALL'S LAP?! There's no way I got myself into this position, no way!_

Suddenly I felt him touch my face and it look all my effort not to flinch away. I felt his fingers trace my lips and over my cheeks.

_This is so weird!_

"You're so gorgeous Lettie." Niall whispered.

_Honestly, what the fuck is going on?_

Still pretending to be asleep, I rolled over onto my side so I was facing away from Niall. Slowly I opened my eyes. The TV was off now and I could see his reflection.

He was just looking down at me, a smile plastered over his face. I watched as he took some of my hair in his hand and begin to comb through it.

_What a fucking weirdo..._

I was just about to pretend to wake up when Niall whispered something.

"I love you Scarlett Rose Tomlinson."

_What?!_


End file.
